Old Boys, Young Men
by CallMePrincessAshelin
Summary: This story speaks of forbidden love. Contains yaoi (lemon) Guan Ping/Guan Suo mainly and Ping/Anon read to find out XD. What's going to happen to Guan Ping? We waste a lot of time away from the people we love and don't realise it till it's too late. Life is filled with tears and a few moments of happiness. What are we fighting for?
1. Chapter 1

**_Old Boys, Young Men._**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_A/N: I have tried to stick to what the characters are like as much as possible, but I warn you, there is occ-ness. I do not own anything but my underwear. Dynasty Warriors characters belong to Koei. The characters are dressed in their Dynasty warriors 7 outfits. Enjoy! :D_

_And I'm sorry for destroying Chinese history with my fan fic XD_

Guan Ping was very obedient to his adoptive father Guan Yu and had never broken his word or did something that would bring shame to the Guan family. It was a mixture of respect and fear at the same time. Even though Guan Yu never punished him, the type of reputation he had made even his children fear him. But in Guan Ping's case he always had to remember that he was adopted and that one day Guan Yu will treat him like any unimportant outsider and throw him out if he did something bad.

So he made sure he never crossed red lines and was grateful that Guan Yu actually cared about him more than his real father Guan Ding, who just gave him away the chance he got at the young age of 17 when he encountered the great Guan Yu for the very first time.

The young warrior had the typical older son's role in the family. He was always pressured to having to be the perfect older son, the perfect example for his younger siblings. Ping didn't have much contact with his younger siblings Guan Xing and Guan Yinping; however he really got on with his brother Guan Suo in a manner that was slightly more than brotherhood, a bit like friends and maybe even more. Guan Ping understood Suo more than the rest and always noticed how Suo was always put in the shadows and Guan Yu didn't give him much attention and never relied on him for anything. But above all that he enjoyed his company. Guan Suo was a bit of a flammat boy, a flowery sensitive boy but his best feature was his kind heart. He often dressed in tight clothing embracing his body. This was not right for a warrior but Guan Yu never said anything to him. He also looked after himself and often loved using lavender oil on his skin to make it soft and **perfect**.

Furthermore Guan Ping was rather different, he dressed more manlier and like a tough warrior. He always wore a headband and gelled his hair upwards. He was strong, a warrior at heart but even peoples' words can shake the pride of the strongest of warriors. There were always rumours circulating such as Guan Ping was a man whore and slept around with both gender prostitutes.

Of course Guan Ping wouldn't live to do something like that knowing his father was Guan Yu. It was only because he was adopted such rumours circulated as not everyone knew that Guan Yu knew his father and took him at the time he had no children as he saw a great warrior in him at a young age. People usually judged orphans and saw them as bad people at the time.

On a hot summer's day Ping laid his head on the fresh long grass enjoying the beautiful weather. He closed his eyes to have a short nap. A few minutes later he opened his eyes as he felt a shadow lingering over him to find his younger brother Guan Suo hovering over him with a smile on his face. Ping sat up expecting Suo to move when he had, but awkwardly Suo did not see the hint and they were face to face. They spent a few seconds looking in each other's eyes only a few centimetres away from kissing. Both the Guan boys blushed and Suo moved quickly feeling too nervous to know what to say.

"I-I was enjoying the sun, you know, nice weather, nice for a nap." Ping explained awkwardly only causing the awkward tension to increase.

"Yeah, uhmm…" Suo nodded not knowing what to say at all.

A few minutes of silence passed and Ping finally felt his nervousness faded away. "So Suo you look jollier than the usual today, what could have possibly made the moody Suo happy?" Ping joked.

"Whatever" Suo laughed. "There is nothing to be happy about Ping, I'm just tired of everything, I do my best and no one ever notices me, it's like I'm invisible … you know sometimes I envy you" Suo grumbled.

"Oh please don't envy me, I'm living in total happiness" Ping clowned around. Suo looked up at him with a hopeless sigh.

Ping moved to sit closer to his younger brother and placed his arm on his shoulder. "You know I'm messing with you, cheer up, I don't like to see you like this" Guan Ping tried to comfort. Suo stood up and walked without purpose to where his feet would take him. Ping followed quietly feeling worried.

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N : I'm sorry if the first chapter is slightly short._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

After a long silent walk Suo stopped suddenly and turned to Ping. "You know sometimes at night I feel so alone, sometimes I feel this horrible cold feeling inside my chest begging for love, my bed feels so big, cold and empty, I cry myself to sleep wishing mum was still alive, she was the only one who looked out for me" Suo's tears streamed down his face. Guan Ping felt bad that he didn't know what to do to help Suo, this was the only time he really didn't understand him.

Ping moved closer to Suo and held him close to his chest. "Don't worry little Suo I love you" Ping said calmly. Suo blinked in uncertainty. "Don't worry. I look out for you, don't I? You should never feel alone because I'll always be by your side my dear brother" Ping said gently only to be surprised by the sudden reaction he got from Suo.

"I'm not your brother! You'll never understand!" Suo exclaimed pushing Ping and running away in tears. Ping stood there in shock. "Suo wait!" He shouted but the younger Guan had already disappeared from the scene.

That night Guan Ping really couldn't sleep, he couldn't comprehend what happened. Guan Ping didn't feel like a brother to Suo nevertheless, on the other hand he tried his best to be nothing but a brother. He just really didn't understand what Suo meant. Was what he said intended to mean that he also felt as if Ping wasn't one of the family? Guan Yinping and Guan Xing both treated him like an outcast but he never thought Suo would do that to him. He spent hours trying to explain what had happened to himself. None of it made sense.

A sudden cold feeling took over his body and he felt a sudden emptiness inside his chest. (Exactly the feelings Weizhi mentioned). Maybe he didn't belong anywhere after all. He was just a burden on everyone and he might even be the reason Guan Suo got no attention from his father. Maybe he should leave to somewhere that he didn't feel unwanted, maybe that would make everyone happy, after all even his own father gave him away. That night Ping couldn't find any rest at all, he even wanted to sleep to forget all those horrible feelings for the time being but it just wouldn't come to him…

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: Talk about depression… hehe anyway things heat up in the next chapter and we get more action. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

The next day it was past noon and Guan Ping did not show up. Breakfast took place with a gathering of Guan Yu and his children. Meal times were set at certain times. Meaning if you did not arrive there would be no food later on. Then again Guan Ping didn't seem to be able to get himself out of bed, he was in extreme depression. This was nothing like him; he was always an energetic, jolly lad.

Dinner time had come by and he still remained in his bed. Guan Yu himself came to see what was wrong leaving the people at the table questioning the unusual situation. "Ping? Are you in there?" The sound of the worried father came from outside the tent. Guan Ping rose to his feet quickly. "Yes father, come in" greeting his father with a bow.

"Is anything the matter son?" Guan Yu asked looking quite expressionless. "No nothing father" Guan Ping replied.

"You are not unwell, are you?" Guan Yu questioned.

"No father, nothing is wrong" Guan Ping sighed.

"Then I will go to dinner and I expect you to follow shortly" Guan Yu instructed and then left.

Guan Ping changed into his morning clothes and quickly followed staring at the floor all the way through, hoping not to make eye contact with Suo. Ping joined the others at dinner eating very little. Guan Yinping looked around the table at her brothers searching for clues; Guan Xing looked at his sister in confusion whilst Suo took little glances at Ping and turned his eyes to his food. Awkwardness filled the air and the silence had taken over with only sounds of spoons scraping the wooden plates.

After dinner Ping went back to his tent, he resumed his depression. Hours later the dark haired warrior woke up not realising that he had fallen into a deep sleep and it was night now. He turned to his other side to look around his surroundings to find Guan Suo sitting at the side of his bed watching him…

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: This chapter is so short sorry about that, to be honest I really like Guan Yu's strict father personality. Also I'm sorry I lied the real action starts on the next chapter. I'm sorry about any mistakes hope you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

_A/N: For those who don't know: Weizhi is Guan Suo's style name, Guan Ping doesn't have one and Gong-Shou means the fist wrapping bowing thingy._

Ping sat up and opened his mouth to speak but Suo interrupted him placing his finger on Ping's lips. "I really love you Guan Ping. I know that none of this is right, please don't interrupt me and let me say everything that's in my heart. I no longer want to be your brother. I can't pretend any longer. I've tried so hard to hold it all in, I don't care what you're going to think of me. I don't care what people think and I don't care if you'll hate me. My love for you will always be above all… I'm just sorry if I surprised you" Suo leaned forward placing a kiss on the frozen Ping's lips and got up to leave.

Guan Ping got up quickly. "Weizhi" he exclaimed grabbing Suo's hand and pulling him to his chest. Suo was surprised by the reaction but did not question it and returned Ping's hug with an even tighter one. The hands of the two love birds ran down each other's bodies and both of the boys held each other tightly. The older Guan ran his fingers into Suo's hair digging his face into Suo's neck with passion. Both of them acted as if they have been dying to do this since a long time ago. Suo was a naturally a sweet heart and he really suited love, he was quite the gentlemen. Which made Ping mad about him.

"Mm" Suo let out a moan of pleasure. Pushing his brother on the bed and sliding his hands into his top, feeling his warm chest. Ping grabbed Weizhi from his collar and pulled him towards him into a rough kiss. The sounds of satisfaction increased. The boys helped each other undress and Suo pushed Ping back on to the bed not allowing him to get up. "Hey" Guan Ping cried out.

"Just relax… Brother" Suo joked getting on to his knees and caressing Ping's member. Guan Ping blushed surrendering to the man between his legs. Following that Suo took Ping's cock into his warm mouth bringing it back and forth. The older son was getting the pleasure of his life. He felt the warm wet mouth sucking him deeper and deeper. He placed his hand on Suo's head holding his hair away from his face. Weizhi stopped at the sign of pre-cum. "I can feel you getting hard, someone's horny" Suo teased

Ping pulled a smug face and brought his younger companion's body's closer to his, admiring every part of it and placing kisses all over him. Suo then got on all fours and signalled to his lover what he wanted him to do. Guan ping went and sat down on the bed raising an eyebrow. Guan Suo pulled a confused face and crawled closer to his lover. "I want you to be closer to me, so ride me like this" Ping explained cheekily. Suo pulled a sad face "Um Ping… You know I've never done this before. So umm… You know"

"You look like an expert if you ask me" Ping teased. Suo slapped Ping gently and followed it by a passionate kiss. Guan Ping grabbed his darling's waist and placed him on top of him Suo placed his hands on top of Ping's in a trusting manner. "This is going to hurt" Suo whimpered.

"Don't worry baby, I've got you" Guan Ping reassured starting to enter his brother's virgin hole. "Ahhh" Groans of pain grew louder. Guan Suo was clearly not enjoying any of it and Ping struggled to be gentle, as he tried to shift Suo's weight on top of him. After moments of climax Ping filled his brother's insides with his fluids. He then placed him on the bed gently lying on his stomach and placed himself on top of him kissing his neck.

"I swear I meant no harm" Ping whispered.

"That hurt more than it pleasured" Suo complained.

"Weizhi you hardly took any of me in, how could that have hurt?" The older brother whispered into his lover's ear and ran his fingers through Suo's hair…

"I don't know Ping, do you think what we did was wrong?" Suo asked as he zoned out to sleep not really wanting to hear the answer. Guan Ping placed his arms around Suo's waist and whispered "Goodnight… Brother".

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: The thought of these two together, ^_^ Total cuteness! Brotherly love awwwww. La la la la la. Anyway I hope you liked it!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The next morning Guan Ping woke up to see Suo lying beside him staring at him in admiration. "Good morning sleepy head" Suo smiled sweetly. He looked like he had been awake for a while. "You really love doing that don't you?" Guan Ping smirked. "Haha, you just look so cute when you are sleeping, like an innocent little baby" Suo explained.

"Cute? You are a gay boy for sure, can't have second thoughts about it" Ping teased getting up.

"Speaking of gay boy, my dear brother, says the guy walking around naked, are you planning to go for breakfast looking like that?" Guan Suo could not stop laughing.

Realisation then hit the older son; he searched around for his garments with his face flushed red from embarrassment. "Where did I put my trousers?" Ping mumbled. Then the younger boy handed it to him trying to hold in the laughter. "Give it here" Ping snatched displeased.

When Guan Ping got ready they made their way into the family's tent for breakfast as both the boys felt an incredible hunger due to the night filled with action. The mood on the breakfast table was much jollier and everyone chatted away with smiles on their faces except Guan Yu who sat there silently studying the faces of each one of his children.

After dinner Guan Yinping stopped Guan Ping "Ping you know you are my sweet older brother I was hoping that you'd do a little favour for me" She fluttered her eyelashes pulling a sweet innocent face. "Yes what is it Yinping?" The older brother replied with no interest.

"Well I have made some fresh meat buns myself for Zhang Bao, I was hoping you could deliver them to him, since you know I'm not allowed to talk to him, please Ping" She begged.

"I'm sorry younger sister but you know I'd get into trouble because dad made it clear he didn't want us to have any connection with uncle Zhang Fei and his son since they had that silly argument" Ping apologized

Guan Yinping stormed off angrily without saying a single word, she looked like she just needed fuel and she'd ignite. Ping shrugged his shoulders and walked off. He got on with his daily routines, training and more training, from horse riding, to swimming, to sparring, and then to martial arts. His day was quite busy but the only thing he was looking forward to was for the night to come up so he can spend more time with his beloved Suo.

When the night had come, Suo made his way to Ping's tent. The boys greeted each other with a warm hug, and spent the night cuddling together since Suo complained about his back side hurting from the day before. Ping considerably massaged it for him.

The sound of rain pouring outside got heavier. "Hey Suo lets go have a walk in the rain" Ping suggested excitedly.

"No it's too cold, and I don't want to get wet" He complained.

"Come on, please" Guan Ping grabbed the hand of his brother and ran outside into the rain. Ping jumped around and played whilst Suo followed wrapping himself together hoping to stay warm. He clearly didn't like rain.

"That's enough let's get inside, please" Suo moaned.

"Did you say something?!" Ping shouted whilst running. Suo ran after him struggling to keep up. The older Guan vanished into the darkness leaving his partner in the cold rain by himself. Suo looked around feeling scared. Suo was too much of a softie for things like this. Then suddenly Guan Ping hugged Guan Suo from behind giving the boy a heart attack. "Shh I'll keep you warm" Ping said gently. He then started to sniffle. Guan Suo pushed him away from him and pulled him back with him to the tent. "Let's have fun inside in the warmth, why do we have to have fun in suicidal way" He gave a gloomy smile.

"What's your idea of fun?" Guan Ping grumbled starting to feel ill.

"Umm… Well…" Suo tried to think. He then moved towards Ping moving his hair out of his face and kissed his wet lips repeatedly. He then went into his pocket and pulled out a tatty flower handing it to him. Ping tried to act as if he was pleased with it. But seriously no warrior in the world would be delighted by a flower given to him from another man, unless his first name was Suo and his surname was Guan. Weizhi was mad about flowers.

Suo lifted Ping's chin slightly up and let his tongue enter his mouth. They played around with each other's tongues getting more excited the more they did it. Ping reached into Suo's underwear pulling his cock out. Ping played with his brother's cock sliding it on his face and kissing it with his soft lips. Guan Suo felt embarrassed at what Ping was doing then again he really enjoyed it.

….

The next day came by and Ping had caught a cold. Guan Suo spent the day by his bed keeping him entertained. "Hey Ping… What's your idea of happiness? What would you call your paradise on earth?" Suo was intrigued to know.

"Well someone once told me a world is made up of two, and to me life is only worth living if someone is loving you, am I right? I'd think love would be true happiness. It would be a Heaven on Earth. Wouldn't you agree?" Ping's words clearly came from his heart. Suo nodded and got on top of him leaning down to kiss him. Ping placed his hand on Suo's mouth. "You are either very bored today or very horny, seriously knock it off I don't want you to get ill too" He sniffled

"I'm both, oh come on please, just one little kiss" Suo begged like a little child.

He then sat back on his chair throwing a strop because he didn't get what he wanted. Guan Ping watched him with a smile on his face, the other boy tried to stop himself from smiling back. "Stop smiling at me, can't you see I'm mad at you" Suo protested.

"Come here you big baby" Ping pulled him next to him placing him under his arm. Suo placed his head on Ping's chest. "Shhhh… I'm trying to listen to your heart"

"Tell me if you can hear anything, I'd like to know if there is still hope" He joked whilst the other just tugged closer to him.

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: The fun continues. La la la la! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and sorry about constantly using the words the next day came._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6:**_

A week had gone by and Suo and Ping were so close to each other as if they were living a real love relationship. The boys sat down by the lake watching the sun set. "You know every moment I spend with you feels like a moment in Heaven" Suo seduced.

Ping as usual was not good at flirting so he just kissed Suo as a sign of love. Guan Ping then laid his head onto his younger brother's lap and closed his eyes. Suo caressed Ping's face admiring his beautiful soft skin. "You know Ping… in life happiness doesn't last long, there is always one minute of happiness and hours of tears, someone once told me that love is mean" Suo spoke as if he was really experienced.

Guan Ping opened his eyes. "What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I mean that what if people find out, what if dad finds out, he'll bury us alive" Weizhi explained.

Guan Ping sat up. "Suo why are you saying this now? Didn't you say you didn't care what anyone thought? Isn't it too late to say this now?"

"I'm sorry" Suo said sorrowful getting up and leaving Guan Ping all by himself.

That night both lovers slept in their own tents both of them were secretly yearning for one another. Sleep time started to feel like the worst part of the day.

…

The next day came, and during the afternoon Guan Ping was walking through the camp as he over hearing Guan Yinping. "Thank you Suo, you are the best brother in the world" She kisses Guan Suo on the cheek and leaves in a rush.

Guan Ping turns around and makes his way towards Guan Suo. "Hello" Suo greeted.

"…Hey" Guan Ping answered awkwardly. "Um what was Yinping on about?"

"Oh nothing she just asked me to do something for her, no biggie" Suo smiled.

"Well let me guess she wanted you to deliver something to Zhang Bao" Guan Ping questioned.

"Well yes..."

"What if father found out?" Ping interrupted.

"Don't worry, he won't" Suo smiled looking confident in what he said.

Guan Ping did a face palm. "You know I really don't understand you sometimes" He walked off aggravated. "It's like you become a completely different person in a matter of seconds"

Suo sighed walking off to his tent.

…..

Later on that night Suo crept into Ping's tent. "Hey" He greeted. "I really missed you" Suo confessed walking over to Ping's bed and then crawling over him. Ping tried to roll his eyes at him but failed at it as he couldn't hold in the smile. He sighed. "Come here you little trouble maker" He gestured for his brother to lie beside him.

The sun hadn't risen yet and Guan Ping really couldn't take it anymore. He took of his top and then took Suo's off. He licked away at Suo's body… He then slid his hands into his younger brother's pants and started to play with his cock again. The brunette softly pushed him away. "Stop touching me!" he exclaimed. Ping raised an eyebrow at that but carried on anyway. "I wanna feel your body, I wanna make it mine, I want to make love to you till the sun goes up" Ping confessed. Weizhi pushed him away again. "Just stop! I'm your brother!" he protested with a very unfamiliar look in his face.

_A/N: Uh oh…what's going to happen now? :O Love and hate relationship ey? La la la la._

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:**_

Guan Ping was really confused until he turned around and found his father and siblings behind him staring. Guan Ping felt a rush of fear run through his body. Like a cold chill running right down his spine. It was almost as if he was tongue tied, no word would come out of his mouth at all to even try and defend himself.

Guan Yu rushed towards him with nothing but hatred in his eyes. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him out of the tent. Ping didn't not try to resist and walked on being pulled by his hair. He had no idea where he was being taken but clearly it was somewhere where no one was. His worried siblings followed after wondering what could happen. Suo also dressed himself and followed.

When they had reached a quite empty place, Guan Yu threw his adopted son onto the floor and attacked him with punches followed by kicks. Ping didn't try to resist this either as he knew he would have no chance against the great Guan Yu. However the hits were painful no sound came out of Guan Ping's mouth, not a single sound. Then again the look on his face expressed enough pain.

Suo and the others watched with tears in their eyes too scared to stop their father or get involved. Maybe the day Guan Ping would find himself as an outcast was sooner than he expected. He crossed the red lines too, how could he have a gay relationship with one of the sons of the Guan family? Unluckily for Ping he broke all the rules he didn't want to break in one go.

Guan Yu grabbed him by the hair again and pulled him into the stable. He tied the helpless little boy's hands and feet and placed him in one of the places where one of the old horses was tied to a wooden post "I don't want to hear a single sound; you will stay here till I deal with you, you dirty animal!" Guan Yu insulted in a way that didn't suit someone of such a high status as himself and then left.

Guan Ping didn't even let out a single tear. But you could see the terror in his face, his face was flushed and he looked as if he was out of it. His body carried on shaking and efforts to stop the shaking failed.

By night Guan Yu came by, he untied Ping's feet and pulled him from the rope around his hands. He took him back to the area they were in in the morning. His siblings were standing in fear watching "Get on your knees" The angered father ordered. Guan Ping obeyed, and lowered his head down. Guan Yu grabbed his crescent blade in his hand and swung it. A flash of old memories came into Guan Yu's mind and he tried to stop but the blade had already hit the neck of the young warrior…

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: Uh oh! Tension, tension. Hope you like it! And lol I really couldn't think for a better insult for Guan Yu to use. I'm sorry for another short chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Luckily Guan Yu managed to slow down the blade that when it did hit Ping it did not kill him. A big wound was cut open in his neck and the blood ran down his back. Guan Yu was shocked at what he was about to do and finally came to his senses. Guan Yinping ran towards her adopted brother and lifted his face up to see if he was okay. Guan Xing also ran to aid him, whilst Suo stood there frozen in shock his heart beating faster than ever.

…..

Later on Guan Ping woke up finding himself on a bed, but his hands were tied and his younger sister sat by his bed checking on him. She helped sit him up and fed him some soup. Ping felt completely shattered that he fell back to sleep again. It was all too much to take in and Suo had betrayed him, he did nothing to help him at all. What about the love he always spoke about. Where did it all go?

In his dream he felt Guan Suo kiss him. He thought he felt his warm touch. But when he woke up there was no one there.

The next day Guan Yu took Guan Ping with him early in the morning. He had prepared his red hare, so it looked like it was going to be a long journey. Ping guessed that he was going to be banished then, since Guan Yu was not able to behead him. "Take your clothes off" His father ordered.

Guan Ping obeyed and remained in nothing but his under garments. Guan Yu then sat on his red hare and Ping followed being pulled by the rope tied around his hands.

When the night took over they had reach a place Ping didn't know. Guan Yu tied him to one of the trees and began to leave. He then turned to face the helplessly exhausted weak boy. "Don't ever tell anyone you were from the Guan family" Guan Yu demanded and then he quickly rode his horse away disappearing into the darkness.

Guan Ping laid his tired head down, feeling so lifeless. His neck was in a lot of pain and his body wouldn't resist any longer without food. Ping had never felt this close to death even in the worst of battles.

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_Sorry for the very short chapter. And he lives, of course… cough… cough. Stick around for more!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

The next day Ping was surprised to find that he was still alive; he felt the hot sun burning his skin. "I know it's hot, but who sleeps next to a tree naked?" The sound of the heartless man joking around only made Guan Ping feel more miserable.

The man reached out a hand and helped the young boy up, untying him from the cruel ropes. "I would give you something to wear but I don't have much clothes on me either" The pirate carried on to tease.

He then pulled some water from his horse pack and gave it to the thirsty boy. "Gan Ning is the name, I used to be a pirate but now I'm a military officer working for Wu, and you?" Gan Ning pulled his hand out for a hand shake.

But Guan Ping ignored him. Even so Gan Ning still wanted to help.

Gan Ning placed the young man on top of his horse and walked the horse towards the town of Shanghai. Guan Ping just laid weakly on top of the horse. When they got close to town Gan Ning tied his horse to one of the trees. "Stay here, don't move, I'll go get you something to wear, it just not right to be strolling around town with nothing but undergarments" Gan Ning smiled. Guan Ping raised his head and gave him a distressed look then collapsed back on to the horse.

Not long after Gan Ning returned with some new garments in his hands. "Here put these on" He instructed but Guan Ping just turned his head the other way and ignored. "Are you enjoying yourself over there, like that?" Gan Ning inquired. He still got no answer, he went over to the boy pulled him of the horse and dressed him by force. "There you go, now you look more decent" Gan Ning smiled rubbing the side of his nose. "Well only because they're mine" He mumbled. "Anyway come on, on to your feet, let's get you something to eat" The dark haired warrior sat down by the tree not interested. Gan Ning pulled him up and dragged him by his arm. "If you like me holding your hand so much you could have just said so, I wouldn't mind holding your hand" Gan Ning flirted making Guan Ping somewhat interested at something.

After dinner the ex pirate allowed his new friend to take some rest and sat down sharpening his daggers outside his tent in case Ping needed anything.

Guan Ping woke up by sunset and as he exited the tent he found Gan Ning day dreaming with no care in the world. He walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for everything, much appreciated" Ping did a gong shou in gratitude.

"Wow for a minute there I thought I'd never hear your voice" Gan Ning teased.

"Well are you happy now that you've heard it?" Guan Ping asked rhetorically.

Gan Ning stood up invading Ping's personal space but Ping said nothing to not cause any awkwardness. "So you haven't told me your name… Where you from?" Gan Ning questioned curiously.

"I'm-I-I'm Wa—yeah Wang Ping, I'm Wang Ping, I'm a lowly peasant, I mean just a normal villager" Guan Ping answered nervously. Gan Ning burst into laughter. By the sound of his laugh you could clearly tell he was once a pirate. Guan Ping tried to smile.

"You're a lowly peasant you said, huh?" Gan Ning didn't want to let it go.

"I'm just a villager, I don't know why I said that, and you don't need to call me by my full name, Ping is enough" Guan Ping was in a very awkward situation.

Gan Ning stopped laughing for a minute raising an eyebrow, then a minute later he resumed his laughing fit. Guan Ping just rolled his eyes but eventually he found himself smiling. Gan Ning did a really good job of cheering him up. Guan Ping had heard of Gan Ning before but had never encountered him, but he could clearly see that he was a kind hearted man and helped those in need. However he had to lie because he can't let his identity be known, after all, right now he was in the enemy territory. Of course everyone knew Guan Yu so if he had told the truth he'd probably find himself on his knees in front of Sun Jian waiting to be executed.

This was a start of a new friendship but Guan Ping wondered why Gan Ning didn't want more detail about him or the fact he didn't ask him what had happened to him earlier, but one thing for definite is he was comfortable with Gan Ning's presence.

….

A few weeks later, Gan Ning had helped Guan Ping find a job somewhere in the Wu palace. Guan Ping had shaved his hair to not be recognized by any Wu officer and took a job in the kitchen. A job he would have never dreamed he'd ever be doing. A cook for the Sun family. Ping knew nothing about cooking what so ever but by two weeks he had learned a lot. He found that most the time the food served was meat; Sun Jian was not called the tiger of Jiang Dong for nothing. He was a tiger even when it came to food. Ping often struggled to stop himself from eating the delicious food. Cooking just didn't suit him.

Life for Guan Ping seemed to turn out not as bad as he told himself it was. Things started to go well and even though he missed his family and especially Suo he had managed to get out of his depression. But unfortunately the dark haired warrior found that every day that passes he was getting more attached to Gan Ning. He really didn't want to love him. He valued their friendship and liked how things were.

….

One of the days Gan Ning had invited his friend to a banquet for some resting time. Ping was not so keen on drinking but joined his friend anyway. By the time it was midnight the ex-pirate had drank too much and could hardly keep his balance. Guan Ping helped escort his drunken friend to his room. When he laid him down on the bed and covered him. Heading to leave Gan Ning forced himself on to his feet and pinned Guan Ping onto the wall. "Where you going?" The drunk blonde questioned.

"To my room. Where else would I be going?" Guan Ping answered giggling at the state his friend was in. Then suddenly Gan Ning grabbed Guan Ping's neck and forced a kiss on him. Guan Ping tried to push him back but the former pirate had a tight grip on him and forced some even more violent kisses on to Guan Ping's lips. "Stop! What are you doing?" Guan Ping managed to break himself free but didn't really have anywhere to run as Gan Ning was blocking his exit. Gan Ning grabbed the young boy forcefully and threw him on the bed crawling over him. "Gan Ning snap out of it, you don't want to do this, I'm your friend, please stop" Guan Ping pleaded.

Gan Ning lowered his body down and dug his face into Guan Ping's neck. "Mmm you feel so good" Gan Ning whispered loudly. "I promise I won't do anything to you, just stay with me for the night, please, it gets awfully lonely in here"

Guan Ping agreed to it and lay beside Gan Ning. He watched Gan Ning fall asleep holding onto his hand tightly. Ping enjoyed the touch of his friend's warm hand. He realised how lonely many people feel serving in the army. He wondered to himself. Why is it that even though people can spend time together and enjoy themselves and feel loved they choose to be alone overtaken by pride and these restrictions they call culture…

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: Lol sorry for making Guan Ping a man whore. XP Anyway enjoy the lime. Stick around for what happens when Gan Ning wakes up._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The next morning Guan Ping was awoken by Gan Ning's sudden movement. Gan Ning was surprised to see Ping lying beside him. But when he spent a few minutes thinking he recalled to what had happened last night. Gan Ning got up from the bed and walked back falling onto his bum with a face ever so red. "Please don't tell anyone about this, and seriously I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. Whatever nonsense came out of my mouth pretend you didn't hear it"

Guan Ping smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll keep what happened a secret"

"What happened? Why what did happen? You mean we- we- we" Gan Ning's eyes widened.

Guan Ping smirked leaving the room and just before he closed the door behind him he turned to Gan Ning "Nice dick" he teased.

Gan Ning's face became as red as the colour of Wu's flag with embarrassment.

Later on at the breakfast table Gan Ning was restless, you could clearly tell he was very nervous and the over confidence he always had had perished.

"Um… Ping… please don't think that that was meant to mean anything; I do really love you, but honestly not in that way. Seriously trust me, I meant good" Gan Ning tried to explain himself.

"I love you too Ning, thanks for confessing but seriously nothing happened I was just messing with you" Guan Ping smirked leaving the table with Gan Ning frozen in his position. He felt as if his blood pressure had reached its peak and then ran back down. "Ping I'm going to kill you!" He exclaimed chasing after his cheeky friend.

Guan Ping stopped all of a sudden and Gan Ning crashed into him falling on top making things even more awkward. Gan Ning looked into Ping's eyes and smiled nervously. He sat up and so did Ping. Ning rubbed the back of his head not knowing what to say. Then Guan Ping moved closer to him and hugged him a very warm hug. Gan Ning smiled returning the hug with love.

The next morning came and the dark haired warrior found himself being dragged by Wu soldiers into Sun Jian's castle being placed at the feet of the tiger of Jiang Dong. Sun Jian used the tip of his sword to lift the young man's face up. "What are you doing here? Did they send you here to spy?" Sun Jian questioned furiously. Guan Ping didn't know what to say. "I say we execute him and send his head back to Shu that should teach them a lesson" The little conqueror suggested.

"Don't be so hot blooded son. We can make use of him to get what we want" Sun Jian implied. At this moment onwards the son of Guan Ding had no idea what was going to happen to him.

Whilst Guan Ping remained in prison attempts to conciliate with Shu were very hard. Guan Yu had made it clear to Liu Bei that he did not care whatever happened to Ping and that he didn't want him back into their army. Liu Bei did not understand why but felt that he could not leave the young boy to be killed. He agreed to pay a big amount of gold to Sun Jian, and handed him 100 rolls of silk.

Guan Ping was happy to be back in the kingdom of Shu and he was even happier to see Liu Bei. He kowtowed to pay his respects. "I am very grateful for your help my lord"

Liu Bei smiled and helped the young boy onto his feet and hugged him instead. "We are glad to have you back" Liu Bei smiled. Then his smile faded turning into a frown. "Ping I really don't know what you have done to anger your father but I couldn't just leave you in the hands of our enemy" "No one knows you are here and for the time being it will have to stay that way" Liu Bei continued.

Guan Ping looked down at the floor in misery.

"I have a job for you though" The leader of Shu began.

"I have a son named Liu Shan, he is usually not in good health and- and because he is legitimate I cannot let anyone know about him for the time being. I would like you to be his companion. Take good care of him please. I have prepared a room for you. You will remain in the palace in the west wing. Liu Shan's room is just a few doors away from yours and anything you need, just tell the maidens. You don't need to come see me I'll be checking on you from time to time" Liu Bei explained.

"Your orders are my command my lord" Guan Ping gong shou-ed leaving to meet this Liu Shan. In fact he was really surprised that Liu Bei out of all people would be in such a situation and would try to hide it.

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: Guan Ping sometimes gets ahead of himself with the emotions. And oh the fun of meeting Liu Shan stick around. I'm going to apologize from now for the character bashing in the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Guan Ping knocked the door waiting to be called in. "Come in" Said the voice of the young Liu Shan. Guan Ping went in and was surprised, he didn't expect Liu Shan to be that old, he thought he would be a young kid. He observed the blissfully calm look on Liu Shan's face. "Yes?" Liu Shan looked up. Guan Ping fell in love with the beautiful dreamy eyes in front of him. "Oh em… I am here to serve you my lord" Guan Ping explained but Liu Shan just nodded and looked like he was waiting for more to be said. "Um well, I'm here to accompany you" Guan Ping added. Liu Shan just nodded and looked back to his work of art, making Guan Ping feel a little insignificant. Guan Ping sat quietly observing Liu Shan painting. He didn't really look like he needed a companion, he seemed to be busy and easily found something to keep him occupied.

…

Then after a while Liu Shan broke the silence "Take a look, what do you think?"

Guan Ping got up to see the art piece. "Indeed it's beautiful my lord"

"You don't have to say that, just because I'm your lord" Liu Shan said calmly

"Um no, I meant it…" Guan Ping stopped talking when Liu Shan turned to him smiling sweetly.

"Okay" Liu Shan said getting up to get a book out to read. Guan Ping was already feeling awkward but now he was starting to get bored too. Liu Shan clearly didn't need him. The day was spent with silence; Guan Ping spent the day quite till it was time for him to leave to his bedroom. But Liu Shan wouldn't dismiss him. "My lord am I allowed to leave?" Guan Ping asked

"Leave? Leave to where?" Liu Shan looked surprised.

"To my bedroom my lord" Guan Ping bowed.

"No, you are not to go anywhere" Liu Shan instructed. Liu Shan got into his bed ignoring Guan Ping's presence. "Actually I know what you can do" Liu Shan smiled. "Over there is my collection of books, grab anyone you like and read me a book"

Guan Ping frowned, he really did not enjoy reading. Maybe Shan was not a kid but he surely acted like one. He's this old and he needs someone to read him a bed time story. Ping grabbed any book and sat beside Liu Shan's bed. He was cursing under his breath but stopped when he noticed that Shan had noticed and was staring at him smiling. He really did not like how he constantly smiled at him "That's not a good look on you" Liu Shan pointed out.

"Sorry?" Guan Ping was confused to what Liu Shan was referring to. Then Shan pointed to Ping's head.

"You looked better with your hair, why did you shave it?" Liu Shan giggled.

"When did you see my hair? I've never seen you around before this" Guan Ping was confused.

"Well one of the times I went to see your father, and unexpectedly you turned up so I had to hide, but I caught a few glances of you" Liu Shan said shyly.

Guan Ping turned his view to the book in his hands. He started to read.

"The son of the great Guan Yu, can you please read more slowly, try to read with more expression" Liu Shan ordered.

Guan Ping was really starting to dislike Liu Shan. He tried to read differently to be please his fussy lord.

"Excuse my language, but have you ever heard the sound of a horse in labour?" Liu Shan mocked.

Guan Ping narrowed his eyes in annoyance; he was really getting pissed knowing that Liu Shan was referring to him.

"Just read the way you were reading earlier, it's boring enough for me to fall asleep to" Shan glared and then fixed his blanket ready for a peaceful sleep.

A few minutes later Guan Ping noticed that the young man had finally fallen asleep. He stared at Liu Shan's face. Only if he wasn't lord Liu Bei's son he would have been knocked some sense into him by now. He didn't like the idea of having to serve him all together. He didn't like to be ordered by someone younger than him, especially if that someone was forgetting that he wasn't a servant, he was supposed to be a companion also Liu Shan's calm attitude pissed him off even more and the constant smiling and daft answers.

The dark haired youngster walked to his room glad that the day is finally over. He remembered Guan Suo and his everyday complaints. He really missed him; he missed the nights they spent together. The cuddling and mostly Suo's cute smile. He tried to think of a way to meet up with him without anyone finding out. But it was too far from reach. Maybe if he was obedient to the annoying Liu Shan he could help him out and arrange a way for them to meet.

So the next day he hurried determined to serve his young lord. Liu Shan was already up early. "Good morning my lord" Guan Ping bowed in respect. Liu Shan just glared at him and then smiled. "Hello, are you alright? Slept well?" Liu Shan asked politely.

"Yes I am good lord Liu Shan" Guan Ping smiled.

"I'm not that worried, just trying to be polite" Liu Shan added rudely. Guan Ping rolled his eyes, and so the day begins.

….

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: Really sorry for bashing Liu Shan it was just for comedy I do love him though really, honest! He's soooooo cute and sorry for any mistakes._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

After a month had passed Guan Ping's hair had grown back quite quickly. A few more weeks passed, and Guan Ping was getting sick of Liu Shan. This was becoming unbearable. He was so anti-social and made fun of Ping on a daily basis as if it was his new hobby. Ping asked Liu Shan to see Suo but of course he acted surprised he didn't know why he would need help to see his own brother and so not wanting to answer questions the son of Guan Ding just let it go.

It was night time in the Shu kingdom and as usual Ping was being kept awake by Liu Bei's annoying son. This time things were slightly different. Liu Shan was acting really weird.

Shan walked up to Guan Ping who was busy sorting out his book collection out in order and wrapped his arms around Ping's waist. The taller man jumped dropping one of Shan's books on his own foot. "Ouch!" Guan Ping yelped.

"Sorry I meant no harm" Liu Shan apologized giving cute puppy eyes. He then pulled out his hand to Ping. When Guan Ping held his hand Shan pulled him up into a hug. Shan moved his hand all over Ping's body. "My lo-"Guan Ping froze in confusion. He really wouldn't want to be doing this with him, he sure thought he was cute but he had no feelings for him at all and was not the kind of person who could sleep around with people unless he truly loved them.

Liu Shan moved towards Guan Ping's face to kiss him but Ping turned his face the other way. Liu Shan looked at him surprised but grabbed his head and turned it towards him forcing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Guan Ping moved away. "My lord, we can't be doing this" Ping frowned forgetting what he himself once did with Suo which was more wrong than this.

"Doing what" Liu Shan grabbed him from his collar. "I am your lord and you will do as I say" Liu Shan ordered. Guan Ping glared at him.

"Please…" Shan added trying to be polite.

"Uh uh…Not gonna happen" Ping refused to obey.

Liu Shan walked up to him dropped to his knees and pulled down Guan Ping's trousers taking his member into his mouth. Guan Ping was shocked and stood with his mouth wide open. The whole idea of the innocent young Liu Shan in Ping's head was destroyed. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Liu Shan played with the elder boys cock bringing it in and out of his mouth at different speeds.

When he finished he got up to Guan Ping undressing him and then undressing himself. The older guy seemed to be more relaxed about it now and Liu Shan then went on to the bed waiting for his partner to do his thing. Guan Ping went over to the man getting on top of him. He tried to insert his cock but Liu Shan turned around to stop him. "What are you doing?" Liu Shan asked giving him a very weird look.

"But I thought you wanted me to fuck you" Ping said hesitantly.

"That's not how you do it silly. You clearly have no experience. Start with your fingers" Shan instructed.

Guan Ping never really understood the meaning of man whore till now. He would have ever imagined the son of the Great Liu Bei, the benevolent man, the kind hearted man, the man of the people's son to be like this. Whoever said you could never imagine what you could live through was right.

After he finished preparation he fucked Liu Shan. The moans of pleasure came from both the men's mouths. But soon enough Liu Shan fell asleep and Guan Ping followed. This was not as eventful as it was when he did it with Weizhi. Weizhi was sweet and gentle, even though he was slender he was quite muscled and was taller than Ping, and above all that they were in love so every bit of it was enjoyable.

The next morning Guan Ping fell of the bed which woke him up. He looked up. "Offer's over, get off my bed" Liu Shan said rudely.

Guan Ping got up sharking at Shan whilst getting dressed. The young man also got up and dressed himself. Ping observed Shan's small body. "I don't understand why you would do such a thing with someone much older than you" Guan Ping confessed.

Shan turned around "Do what things?" he asked. Ping wanted to bang his head against the wall he really hated it when Liu Shan played dumb.

"If you are on about our relationship then don't worry no one will know" Liu Shan smiled.

"We're not in a relationship" Ping protested.

"Well whatever you want to call it" Liu Shan turned his face the other way calmly.

"Besides that was the first and last time" Guan Ping said with pride.

Liu Shan raised an eyebrow at him. "Well it wasn't that fun anyway, by what it seemed you enjoyed it more than me"

Guan Ping blushed not knowing what to say. "Well anyway, you were so kind last night I guess your periods are back then huh?" Liu Shan ignored him and just walked out leaving the room.

Then a few minutes later Ping's thought pattern was disturbed by the sound of a door knock. Who could it possibly be? Why would Liu Shan knock the door to come into his own room?

Then the person entered, to find that it was Guan Suo. Ping felt an amazing happiness. The boys ran to hug one another each one of them yearning for the others love more than the other. Guan Suo was so happy to see that Ping was still alive he actually cried. They hugged so tightly for a good ten minutes. Then they gazed into each other's eyes mesmerised. Guan Ping moved Suo's hairs out of his face and leaned closely to kiss him. The boys were very gentle with each other. Ping caressed Suo's soft cheeks. Suo held the hand of his lover close to his face kissing it repeatedly. "I've missed you so much"

"So did I" Guan Ping implied biting his lower lip.

The boys undressed quickly and got on with it but this time Ping knew what he was doing. He prepared Suo before entering him.

"What are you doing?" Suo questioned

"Just relax, I promise you, you'll enjoy it this time" He reassured.

Suo found pleasure in his brother's movements and surrendered between his hands. Ping inserted his member in his lover's tight hole. Moans of pleasure came out of Suo's mouth each one sounding louder than the one before it. Ping started to quicken the pace, he felt so horny and needing for Suo's body. He touched Suo's cock at the same time with his free hand. He made him so relaxed and so hard at the same time; his erection was more swollen than ever. Ping really could not hold back taking it all the way. He didn't stop till he came inside Suo's warm body. Sweat covered their bodies. Suo lied down on his stomach and Ping crawled over him. "I've missed you so much" Ping whispered again.

"Put your arms around me, I wanna feel your touch" Suo said gently. Ping did as he was told. He studied the body of his younger brother kissing and licking every bit of him till he reached his neck where he stopped to suck for a while.

"Mmmm" Suo said contently closing his eyes to the feeling of comfort.

Ping then stopped and just lied down on top of Suo's warm body treasuring these moments that he knew would never last forever.

After a bit of time had passed Suo turned to Ping. "Guan Ping, no amount of words can express how much I love you" He said calmly moving his hand across Ping's face. "Why did you leave it there? How do I hide it? Could have gave me it in a less visible place" He smiled looking at his love bite. The older Guan placed his hand on his brother's neck caressing it and feeling it with the tips of his fingers. "Why don't we run away together, to somewhere no one will ever find us" Suo smiled.

Guan Ping was not happy with the suggestion and sat up with a frown on his face. "Suo you know we can't do that. Your family is here, why would you chose our love over them"

Suo sat up "I don't want anything but you, you are the only person I'm happy with, Ping you are my family" he held Ping's hand between his own.

Ping got up, dressed himself and left the room leaving the brunette sighing with tears in his eyes begging to be understood. The older Guan was surprised to see Liu Shan in his face, but then carried on to walk away to his room ignoring him.

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: Liu Shan was by the door for a very bad reason. (Spoiler). Anyway hope you guys like it. And back to the love and hate between the Guan boys ;). The story is coming to an end now. Dun dun dunnnnn._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_A/N: I've put a link for a song I think would go nice with the story so if you would like to do as I do and play the song playing a video in your imagination to the story go ahead. If not just ignore the link. ….._

There was a knock on Ping's door. He sighed. "Come in"

Suo came in with tears running down his face. "Why Guan Ping? What did I ever do to you? I gave you my heart and everything I have, why?"

Guan Ping was confused. "What are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow not really in the mood to be shouted at.

"Liu Shan told me what happened between you, is that why you didn't want to run with me? If you love someone else why did you play with my heart?" Suo said sniffling.

Ping's eyes widened. Why would Liu Shan help him meet up with Suo and then wreck things for him? He looked at Suo with sadness and guilt in his eyes.

Guan Ping left the room rushing to see Liu Shan. "Why did you tell Suo? You wrecked everything? Why did you help me and then do that?" Guan Ping had tears in his eyes. When he finally found his beloved he was going to lose him.

"Don't act so surprised, all I did was help, you've got yourself to blame for the rest, I was just honest with him, he had to know" Liu Shan said coldly.

"Who told you that there was something between me and Suo to begin with?" Guan Ping inspected.

"Father told me, not to mention Guan Yu is aware that you are here, he's just pretending he doesn't, my father spoke to him, he does care about you" Shan explained.

Guan Ping gave him a dirty look and returned to his room hoping Suo would still be there, but obviously he wouldn't be. Guan Ping rushed out not caring about anything, or anyone seeing him. He ran to the lake they used to sit by. And fortunately for him Suo was right where he thought he'd be.

"Suo I'm very sorry, please forgive me, I meant no harm, I-"

Suo didn't move or look up. "You betrayed me. I thought I'd be happy with you, you caused me more pain than anyone else. It feels so horrible; it feels so cold and heavy in here" Suo placed his hand on his own chest.

"Ping please leaves me alone, I don't want to see your face" he said in a very depressed tone.

Ping left feeling shattered from the inside. He felt so bad, he never thought of his actions and Liu Shan had betrayed him and what made him feel even worse was he blamed him for what happened. He wanted to scream from pain. Every sad thing in his life was recalled to, the sad thoughts played in his mind. He never felt this depressed in his life. For a minute he wished he was dead. He walked back to his room. He lay down and cried himself to sleep.

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: And so the depression returns this time around going to the worst. Sadly in life misunderstandings are always the reason we lose the people we love and I wanted that to be shown in this story. *Sniff, Sniff* I'm not going to say no more. View the next chapter to know._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The loud sounds of the gushing wind, screaming thunder and pouring rain came from outside. Not long after came the voices of the people of Shu shrieking in fear. The Wu forces launched an attack on Shu. All the warriors had gone out to repel the invading forces. Guan Ping grabbed his great sword which he has truly missed since he hasn't used it for quite some time. He wasn't out for long but was dripping wet already.

He went out to fight; maybe he could take out all the horrible emotions out on the battlefield. A sound of bells caught his attention. Guan Ping turned around to see Gan Ning. "Ping… Guan Ping…right?" Gan Ning asked. Guan Ping nodded.

"I didn't believe you when you said you were a villager but I would have never thought you were Guan Ping of Shu" Gan Ning said sadly.

"I don't wish to fight you" Guan Ping looked down hating fate for putting him in such a situation.

"Well I do! Prepare yourself! We are no longer friends. From this day onwards you are my enemy" Gan Ning had an enraged look on his face. He ran to attack Ping but Ping put his sword up to shield himself closing his eyes.

He then opened them wondering why Gan Ning didn't attack. "I can't… Just pretend I didn't see you... old friend" Gan Ning smirked running to fight somewhere else before anyone could see. Guan Ping felt at ease for a few minutes till…

"Father!" Came the scream of Guan Suo's terrified voice. Guan Ping's eyes widened and he ran as fast as he could towards the direction of Weizhi's voice. Guan Yu was injured and he and Suo were surrounded. "Father! Suo!" Ping shouted running over to them to lend a hand. Both Guan Suo and Guan Yu looked relived to see him. He managed to slay a few enemies and the rest ran away in fear when they saw him swinging his huge sword. After that he, along with Guan Suo, assisted to get Guan Yu to safety.

Then right after, the sounds of Shu soldiers celebrating the enemies retreat filled the air. Everyone was relived.

"Thank you my son" Guan Yu smiled.

Guan Ping had tears in his eyes, he couldn't believe it. He was really happy to be the son of Guan Yu once again. He did a gong shou and right when he bent his head and closed his eyes three arrows pierced into his back. "Ahhh" Came the scream of pain. Guan Yu and Guan Suo's hearts sank in horror. The arrows came from Sun Shang Xiang's bow but not from her, but from her older brother Sun Ce. He took his horse and fled before anyone could catch him.

Guan Ping fell to the floor. Suo ran towards him. "Ping you can't die, please don't leave me" The tears from Suo's eyes dropped down on to Ping's face. Suo watched Guan Ping's struggle for breath as life was leaving his body. "I-I-I… I'm sorry; Su-"Came the last words out of Ping's mouth before his soul left his body.

"No, no, Ping talk to me, remember when we used to sit by the lake watching the sun set, remember when you used to tell me that you'll always be my side. Remember when you dragged me for a walk outside with you in the rain, I really hated it back then, but I don't anymore, come on let's do it again. You…You were always a brother to me" Suo was shaky. "It's my fault, I changed all of that, It's my fault, It's my fault, I killed you, If I hadn't opened my mouth none of this would have happened, I'll tell you what please take a rest for now and then I'll come back to check on you. I won't be long" Suo couldn't take in what was in front of him he kept trying to convince himself that there was still life in the dead person in front of him.

Even the great Guan Yu had tears running down his face. "Guan Ping… I'm sorry" He whispered watching from far. He regretted every moment he wasted being far away from him.

"Come on Ping, stop lazing about, that's enough rest, come on wake up, I want to talk to you, I haven't spoken to you for such a long time. Please wake…up" Suo carried on only tearing Guan Yu's heart up even more.

Guan Yu forced himself closer to his sons. "Suo… He's not going to wake up; he's going to be in a better place now" Guan Yu placed his hand on Guan Suo's shoulder.

Guan Suo shoke off his father's hand. "No, he can't. He's going to wake up; he's just messing with us. Right Ping? Come on that's enough, get up..." He tried to shake his older brother in hopes he would wake up.

When he realised that he wasn't going to, Guan Suo placed his head on Guan Ping's cold chest. The rain poured heavier than ever and the sky became darker adding to the depressing atmosphere. "You are not going to wake up… are you?" Guan Suo whispered closing his eyes and gripping Ping's clothes tightly…

The End…

_Like it? Review please. I'd like to know what you guys think._

_A/N: I'm sorry if the ending is so sad. I truly hope you guys enjoyed my story I really gave it my best. Really sorry if the end was disappointing. I think that sometimes sad endings are more relastic and can still be beautiful. I think there's a tear in my eye. Lol anyway till next time… Hollaaaaaaaaaa_


End file.
